


Wonderful Surrender

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Она сдается на его милость в который раз уже - не считает.И это поражение определенно самое приятное в ее жизни.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 3





	Wonderful Surrender

Асока просыпается первой. Приподнимается на локте, принюхиваясь: кажется, в этот раз Гриз приготовил на завтрак что-то действительно потрясающее, раз запах долетел аж до спального отсека. 

Она поворачивается, чтобы разбудить Кэла, но рука застывает, так и не коснувшись его плеча. Он так невинно и сладко безмятежен во сне, что Асоке кажется почти кощунственным вырывать его оттуда. Вместо этого она рассматривает солнечные брызги веснушек на его лице, и сердце от нежности заходится. Асока и про завтрак уже не вспоминает: смотреть бы так вечность, а еще лучше - обнять покрепче, зарыться в плечо и вновь погрузиться в эту безмятежность вместе с ним.

Но Кэл, словно почуяв, медленно открывает глаза. Асока улыбается, когда их взгляды встречаются, и он - все так же медленно - расплывается в ответной улыбке.

\- И давно ты так смотришь? - голос у него со сна хрипловатый, тягучий.

\- Если бы ты себя со стороны видел, тоже бы постоянно смотрел, - отвечает она все с той же улыбкой.

\- Не думаю, - говорит Кэл и в следующее мгновение резко тянет ее к себе, опрокидывая так, что она оказывается лежащей на нем.

\- Эй! - полушутливо протестует Асока, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, чтобы приподняться. - Нам давно пора вставать. Гриз уже завтрак приготовил, чувствуешь, как пахнет?

Но запах, кажется, вовсе проходит мимо внимания Кэла.

\- Еще немного... - бормочет он, обнимая ее крепче и целуя куда-то в подбородок.

Асока обо всем на свете забывает, когда он такой - восхитительно теплый и сонный, упоительный в своей непосредственности.

Асока связно соображать не способна с его дыханием где-то в районе шеи и горячими руками на талии, на спине.

Она сдается на его милость в который раз уже - не считает.

И это поражение определенно самое приятное в ее жизни.


End file.
